something so wrong,, something so right
by Miss Sparkey
Summary: Marlene love story :D the new girl. the bullied guy. both feel the same for one another. both will be together. but life isn;t that simple. reviews are appreciated, so R&R pleasseee! xxxx
1. Chapter 1

M Marluxia's Pov:

_Gay boy. Tart. Puff. Flower-boy. _It was Monday morning again, and I swear the name calling is getting worse... I don't even flaunt the fact that I love flowers, it just happened to slip out one science lesson when we were doing about selective breeding in certain plants. And since then, people have named me "officially Gay". So nice, I know.

The fact I have Pink hair doesn't help matters either, but I'm set in my ways, and I will not change for anyone.

Monday morning, first lesson... Gym. Great.

I stood between my good friends Axel and Demyx; we were stood in a line to get picked for Basketball. There were two teams: blue team, which ironically, my friend Zexion is the captain, and the other was the yellow team, whose captain was Roxas. Axel somehow 'persuaded' Roxas to let him go on his team... I really don't wanna know. And Demyx and I got put on Zexion's team, along with Xigbar (who is quite a peculiar man, who was kept back a few years and ended up in our year...) and Xaldin. Both I and Xaldin are the tallest in our small class of 12, which means we are automatically picked to be on "the best team." Lucky us.

Second lesson... Citizenship. Hmmm...

I walked to my form room as slowly as possible; I hated my form class... We only usually have to spend 15 minutes a day in there for registration and stuff, but a _whole hour!? Just to learn about how to be a good person? _ What a load of rubbish.

I walked into my form room. The room had a very hyper atmosphere, and everyone was talking to each other at once. I sat down in my chair at the front left-hand corner of the room, next to the usual vacant seat. I turned to face two girls who sat behind me.

"What's the buzz about?" I asked. They both looked from me, to one-another, and then back to me.

"Haven't you heard?" the smaller girl asked. I shook my head.

"Well... there's a new girl in school, I think she's called Larxene or something... anyways! She's already been named the prettiest girl in the whole year."

"Oh god... is that what all the fuss is about? I thought it would actually be remotely interesting." I sighed.

"Axel has already asked her out on a date y'know..."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She rejected him..." she smirked.

"Ha!" I laughed. "He is so unlucky in love..." which was right; he must have asked every girl in the year out on a date and has been rejected every time.

_A new girl... _I thought, sighing. _Brilliant. More buzz over nothing. _

Larxene Pov:

I walked into the reception, my head down and hood up, staring to the floor. I had only been in the school grounds for mere minutes and people had already begun to whisper. I knew that here, I would get instant popularity. People always see me as "the pretty blonde haired-blue eyed girl" wherever I go, and it is so irritating. I hate it.

I got my timetable from the receptionist, and progressed to my first lesson: Gym.

We played volleyball, which I played the goal keeper in. I didn't talk to alot of people, just the usual Q&A session in the changing rooms. Questions like: "_where are you from?" "Are you new?" _and _"why did you come here?" _

Our team won. Yey.

Second lesson: Citizenship...? Huh?

What the hell is citizenship? Well, I sound out soon enough when I walked into my form room and seen the work we were doing: all about drugs and how to be good people. I they knew how many street-fights and how many successful robberies I have committed _then_ they would know what a criminal is. Not some of these stupid idiots with hoods and caps on, stealing from cheap-ass shops because they didn't get pocket money off their parents.

I sat at my desk doing the usual stuff: doodling, when a deep, masculine voice from behind me asked:

"Larxene? The pretty new girl?"

_Great. _I thought. _Another ass-hole. _"what?" I snapped, without turning around.

"You wanna go for a drink sometime?"

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have asked you first." I turned to look at the red-head. "I am not shy, so if I do not ask you, then I don't want to." The blonde mullet-boy next to him began to giggle. I just glared, then went back to my doodles.

_Great. _I thought to myself, sighing. _I'm the new girl again. More buzz over nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Marluxia Pov:

Break was ok, I suppose. Demyx was lively, Bouncy and hyper as per usual, and Axel was still in denial about his rejection.

"You asked her out didn't you..." I grinned.

"No!" Axel blushed, going a shade lighter than his hair.

"Aaaw! Yes you did!!" Demyx giggled. "You nearly cried when she said no!"

"Demyx..." axel growled.

"Yes?"

"Do you treasure your masculinity?"

"Yes...yes I do."

"Then keep your mouth shut." He smiled. I had to contain my laughter; Axel was all about self-image, which I find absolutely hilarious considering the usual antics he gets up to. He will do anything for a dare... even running through the gym completely naked screaming "_I'm free!!!" _

Yeah. Axel is pretty crazy.

_Third lesson: religious education. The greatest lesson of my life. _

I sat in my seat, again, like in my form room, next to the vacant blue chair in the front left-hand corner. The class had a buzz in the air, all over that new-girl... it amazes me how occupied the human mind can get over the slightest thing. Mr Cannon stepped into the classroom, coughing to get the attention of our class.

"Okay class." He smiled. "Today, we start our final assessment on Atheism and the reasons of which a certain individual may be for, or against the particular religion of peo-" a loud knock on the door interrupted the teachers banter.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" the voice of an angel echoed through the classroom. I turned, slowly and curiously, towards the door. And there stood, the one and only, Larxene. I gazed at her from my seat, taking in every inch of what this well deserved fuss was about:

I was drawn immediately to her hair; a golden blonde stroked back into a slick shoulder length flow, with two antenna-like strand elevating up above the other strands. Then my attention was drawn to her eyes; big, blue, and ever-so deep. They glistened like small pools of clear blue water under a warm sun. Then I gazed at her face; it was a milky peach colour, her cheekbones just hovering below her beautiful eyes, accompanied with a pair of lips that could make the devil drop to his knees.

She was stunning.

She stared back at me, her eyes probably drawn to me by my hair, with a slight pucker on her lips. She looked like she wanted to smile, but it didn't look in her nature to smile too much...

"its ok," Mr cannon nodded. "Larxene, is it?"

"yes." She replied, that same chime of beauty echoing through the room. "The new girl."

"yes, I know." He laughed. She didn't, she just turned as if to look at him, but kept eye contact with me. "erm... how about a seat in the front left-hand corner?" oh no. That's me...

WHAT DO I DO!?

Larxene Pov:

Break time was incredibly boring. There was nothing to destroy or anything; no trees, no sheds, no boxes... heck, not even any bins to destroy! I just sat on a near-by bench, with my knees to my chest, doodling about what I wanted to do. Destroy stuff, obviously.

_Third lesson: religious education. The lesson that changed my life. Possibly forever. _

How the hell is it so easy to get bloody lost in a school so damn small!? Well, I achieved that. I think I walked past the same classroom about five times... by the third lap around, people in the class began to stare and giggle and make the obvious "dumb blonde" remarks. I shall kill them once I get some spare time.

I eventually found my classroom. Room 47, the first floor. I walked in, looking at the class before me; the prick who asked me out on a date last lesson was sat beside his mullet friend again, looking down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" I smiled at – who I think is called – Mr cannon. I looked at the class... when one guy caught my eye. I looked at him, just like he looked at me. I felt the insane urge to smile, but restrained myself. I wasn't going to go all soppy on him.

I analysed him, like, _every _aspect of him that sat there in his blue plastic seat.

Firstly I gazed at his hair: bright pink and shoulder length, which was utterly beautiful. Then his eyes: amazingly blue, like mine. Then his _gorgeous_ face. It was perfectly sculpted to fit his hair shape. His lips were good for a guy, and were curved into a smirky smile sorta thing.

He was gorgeous.

He stared back at me, his eyes probably drawn to me by my big entrance, with a slight pucker on his lips. He looked like he wanted to smile, but it didn't look in his nature to smile...

"its ok," Mr cannon nodded. "Larxene, is it?"

"yes." I replied. "The new girl."

"yes, I know." He laughed. I didn't, I just turned as if to look at him, but kept eye contact with him. "erm... how about a seat in the front left-hand corner?" oh no. That's him...

WHAT DO I DO!?


	3. Chapter 3

Marluxia Pov:

I felt my insides spill out of my arse. Metaphorically speaking, I may add.

I turned to look at Larxene, to help her with some of the work we have been doing. But when I turned, she was staring directly at me. We both blushed and turned away, which made the tension between us increase. She coughed lightly and shuffled in her seat, then turned back towards me.

"Just so you know... because I made eye-contact with you, doesn't mean I like you. And it doesn't mean I ever will." She whispered threateningly in my ear. I froze, my eyes not shifting from the page below me.

"Oh...okay..." I answered her faintly, fiddling with my pencil to stop myself from screaming. I began to write again, my handwriting becoming very dishevelled and unkempt. She smirked to herself and began to copy down what I had written last lesson.

_Dinner. _

Axel and Demyx went to dinner. But for some reason, I didn't want any food, or to be in an environment full of other sweaty, hormonal, boisterous teenagers. Which sane person _would_ want to? Certainly not me. And that's the reason I sit here, at the back of the large school pasture, doodling into my notepad without giving a second thought about it. For some obscure reason, I don't feel like doing _anything._ My mood has sort of descended and hit rock bottom in less than an hour... but why?

Looking like a right idiot, I shrugged to myself and began to draw again.

* * *

_Fourth lesson: science. BI-POLAR!!!!! _

I walked into the classroom, hoping to dear god that _she_ is not in this class. You know... _her. _That blonde girl stood at the front talking to Mrs. Hazel about where to si- oh no. She's in my class. She's approaching my lab table... and she's sat next to me. Oh no...

"Hey..." she mumbled, laying her books down. It took me a few seconds for it to register in my mind that Larxene was talking to me. I could see her looking at me with confusion and the slightest curiosity. "What? Do I have like, a million heads or something?"

"Sorry. Was miles away." I smiled, and surprisingly enough, she smiled back.

"Don't worry about it... been there, done that, got the t-shirt." she giggled. Oh my... her giggle... it's so beautiful. It was like pitch-perfect chimes clinking together lightly in a breeze. I laughed too, but my boyish laugh was nothing important.

"So..." she continued her angelic smile. "What's been going on in this lesson? Have I missed stuff?" I was quite taken back by her enthusiasm, which again, made me pause and think through my answer a million times before letting it even touch my lips.

"Oh... just photosynthesis and plants." I smiled. She nodded in reply.

For most of the one-hour lesson, we chatted about flowers, but for that small fraction. We laughed alot... it was fun. I like her I think... Only a bit...y'know...nothing big.

Well....

Not too big.

* * *

Larxene Pov:

Okay, I felt bad for the guy. He was truly shitting himself.

I looked at him as he stared at his paper, looking for any form of indication as to how his mind works. He seemed to be such a deep and emotional guy...

Marluxia turned and looked at me. He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled slightly. Oh my god... I've never felt such coil in my stomach before... _what has this prick done to me!? _His depth and questionable personality irritated me. I flushed with anger and turned back to my paper, just as he mimicked my move, but almost certainly blushing for a completely different reason.

I turned back at him, and moved closer to his ear, whispering in the most aggressive, deadly, denigrating tone I could force myself to spit out without totally tearing his head off.

"Just so you know... because I made eye-contact with you, doesn't mean I like you. And it doesn't mean I ever will."

"Oh...okay..." he answered faintly, fiddling with his pencil - probably to stop myself from screaming. I glanced at his sheet as he began to write again, I could hardly read the crap on there due to his handwriting becoming very dishevelled and unkempt. I smirked to myself and began to copy down what Pinky had written. Just about.... stupid jumpy wimp.

_Dinner. _

Great. My parents just had to move to the most boring, lifeless and TOTALLY IDIOTIC place on the map. There is nothing to destroy whatsoever and people do _not _know how to have a joke. At all. Not even a margin of fun. There are no fights here or _anything. _

So here I am, on the same bench as I was at Break, doodling away in my notebook. I feel quite lonely, but I don't want to go into that damn dinner hall with stupid guys asking me out with every breath I take. Especially the sweaty ones...ew.

I just happened to glance to my right, and there he was; Marluxia, sat with his knees to his chest, scrawling in his notepad too. If any passer-by glanced at us, they would think this was a set up. the poor guy looked kinda down...

Shit. That pink tart is sending me all soppy....

GAH!!!

* * *

_Fourth lesson: science. Hmmm..._

I checked my timetable. Science. Mrs. Hazel this teach was called... sweet. She sounded like a pushover.

I stepped into the class, which was, as I expected, packed with more sweaty teen boys, all of whom I wanted to kill for goggling my ass the way they did. I strolled over to the blonde-haired blue-eyed woman stood at the front in her turtle neck sweater and black trousers. She looked around 50, and by far was _not _a pushover. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, you must be Larxene. Would you like to take a seat next to... Axel?" I looked at the class of people and immediately my eyes got drawn to the seat next to marluxia.

"well I have a friend in here miss, who has been looking after me for today... may I sit next to him?" I asked as sweet as I could.

"you will sit where I put you..." she said sternly. Hah. She had no idea.

"okay... I tried to play nice. And you reject me... you totally had this coming, bitch." Her eyes widened. "I _am_ going to sit next to marluxia and I _will not _hurt you both mentally and physically, okay?" she nodded, her eyes wide and intimidated. I smiled and walked towards the seat at the back of the class.

"Hey..." I mumbled, laying my books down. Approximately 5 seconds passed. I looked at him in confusion and the slightest curiosity as to why he kept me waiting. "What? Do I have like, a million heads or something?"

"Sorry. Was miles away." He smiled, and surprisingly enough, I smiled back. It felt so natural... he made me happy...

"Don't worry about it... been there, done that, got the t-shirt." I giggled. I laughed too, Oh my... He laughed... AH. It was such a sweet laugh!!!. "So..." I continued smiling. "What's been going on in this lesson? Have I missed stuff?" I have no idea where the effort came from to ask this... what is he doing to me!?

"Oh... just photosynthesis and plants." He smiled. I nodded in reply, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

We talked for most of the lesson. Just over random stuff, but at least we still talked and got a laugh out of it. I like him I think... Only a bit...y'know...nothing big.

Well....

Not too big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marluxia Pov: **

_OW._

The bell rang. I looked at Larxene and smiled, then looked at my timetable.

"It seems that I have art..." I sighed. She nodded; her lips pursed as she rummaged through her bag for her timetable too. She eventually found it and smiled.

"I have art too." She smiled. "Do you have Mrs. Carter?" my heart stopped. _This was my lucky day._

"Yes..." I grinned. "I do." She grinned back and threw her black bag over her shoulder, and sliding off her black lab stool. She then did the single most glorious thing possible.

She held her hand out towards mine. "would you like to show me to my class?"

And I took it. Here I am, in the middle of the science lab, holding the hand of the purest, prettiest, most admirable girl I have met.

I got lost in her blues eyes.

"Your friend is staring..." she muttered, her eyes and mouth hardly moving. I froze.

"That would be axel..." I sighed, letting go of her hand. I turned around, expecting to see axel stood there with Demyx by his side...

"What's up axe-"

* * *

**Larxene Pov: **

_Oh my... _

I heard the bell ring, but continued to jot the notes down in my book from the board.

"It seems that I have art..." he sighed. I nodded, slightly frustrated due to the total CRAP that was piled in my bag and eating my timetable. After a few seconds I eventually found it... but there was alot of mental threats and verbal cursing going on in the process.

I read the schedule infront of me, _ART. Mrs. Carter, 5__th__ lesson. _

"I have art too..." I smiled. I was quite good at art. "Do you have Mrs. Carter?" I hope he does... for some reason. I feel sorry for him...yeah...sorry for him.

"Yes..." he grinned enthusiastically. "I do." I smiled back and slung my bag over my shoulder, carefully sliding off the stool I sat upon. I then turned and held out my hand to him.

Yes, I went there.

"Would you like to take me to my next class?" I asked. He took my hand, and simply gazed into my eyes. He seemed sorta hypnotized. I was too until I seen Mr red-head behind him.

There stood axel; the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up, his eyes a blazing red and his face a picture of _pure fury_. I looked at him, knowing full well what he was going to do. "Your friend is staring..." I muttered.

"That would be axel..." he sighed. He let go of my hand and turned towards him.

"What's up axe-" was all poor Marly got out of his mouth before Axel's fist collided with it.

* * *

I just pounced onto axel, punching him repeatedly in the face. I think it took 4 pupils and a teacher to claw me away from him... he was well and truly knocked out.

"you touch my marly again..." I spat. "I will seriously _fuck. You. Up."_ That's when they took me out of the classroom.

Mrs. Hazel was relatively calm after the ambulance took Axel away. I sat with Marly and held an Ice-pack on his jaw for him, whilst, obviously, talking to him about totally random stuff. I think he will be okay soon enough... although the bruising over the left side of his face is pretty nasty.

"Larxene..." Mrs. Hazel whispered, her head peeking around to door of the office we were sat in.. "...your year head would like to see you...both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Larxene Pov: **

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! ONE DAY IN! ONE DAYYY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Okay, so basically the headmaster tried to pin the blame on marly for antagonising Axel or something. I just laughed and told him to shut up and listen to what marly had to say... but that plan went wrong because marly can't talk due to his swollen jaw.

One day in and I get myself and my best friend excluded. How awesome is that? I think it's great. A new Larxene record, actually.

_The following day..._

_Good morning Nevada! This is DJ Boono and I am here to start your Tuesday morning with some banging tunes! _

Smirking, I opened one eye and slammed my hand onto the button on my alarm. It was 7:45 and a school day. Too bad I've been excluded and as a punishment....hold on...._what IS the punishment? _

Oh yeah!

A sleep-in!

I turned over and snuggled back in between my sheets – although I didn't need to. It was warm in my room – and slowly dozed back into a sound sleep.

I was rudely awakened by the sound of my phone ringing.

I looked around my bedroom, tripping over various shoes and cuddly toys and my guitar pedal... I then looked under my bed, and found it under a pile of socks.

"Hello?" I answered groggily; my phone didn't recognise the number, and neither did I.

"Hello my saviour..." a smooth voice replied, chuckling lightly. "I think I owe you a drink..."

I knew who it was straight away...

It was my marly!

* * *

**Marluxia Pov: **

I woke from my sleep feeling sluggish and aching. My Jaw was hurting so much, but by the feel of it, the swelling has gone down. I'm so glad Larxene pounced on axel before he did any further damage... (I'm not good with pain...)

I looked at my clock; it was 11:15... I think I'll get a shower.

I got dressed and brushed, dried and straightened my hair.

"Marluxia!" I heard my mum shout.

"Yeah..." I shouted back.

"You can talk!" I heard her gasp. "Lovely! Um... can you bring your washing down when you're done?"

"Sure." I replied, progressing towards the jeans I wore yesterday. I rummaged through the front pocket, revealing a small crumpled up piece of paper. I analysed it, reading the number and writing infront of me.

It read:

_Hey marly, put this in your pocket when you were out cold. Here's my number: 0778347213. I also took £3, I needed bus fare home. _

_Larxene x _

I immediately picked up the phone and punched her number in. She took _ages_ to answer her phone, but hearing her sweet – but rather groggy – voice was worth it.

"hello?" she answered, seeming half-asleep.

"hello my saviour..." I chuckled, hearing her gasp at the sound of my voice. _I should just go in for it..._ I thought. _No beating about stuff... she doesn't like that... _"I think I owe you a drink."

* * *

**A/n:: **you know who you people are, okay!? there is about 5 of you and you read this story... AND PM ME!!! AS A REVIEW!? WTF? I mean, I appreciate it and stuff, all the critisism and stuff, but I would appreciate them as reviews.

btw, the two people who have reviewed upto now, thankyou!!!!

~**Emzy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **okay, this chapter was written in Axel's Pov, all thanks to lizluvsSpongebob!

Ps: this is just the dinner/fight part of the story so far. =)

* * *

**Axel's Pov: **

_This day just keeeeeeps getting better. _

I sat in the packed dinner hall, eating my BLT and talking to Demyx. Well, _he_ was talking and I'd make a grunt and nod every now and again to show that I was listening.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Demyx asked me suddenly, his eyes all big and blue and baby-ish.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

"You're quiet... is it that new girl who people keep thinking is my sister?" He just _had_ to remind me, didn't he?

"Sorta."

"Aw, c'mon Axe! She just doesn't know you yet! Once you two get to know each other, things will work out!" he grinned.

"Being optimistic is one thing Demyx, but being unrealistic is another."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "It means that it won't work, okay?" I snapped. Demyx just looked down and began to eat his tuna baguette again. We sat in silence.

"....why won't it work, Axel?" he asked after a few minutes. I sighed again, scrunching the wrapper of my sandwich up and throwing it at some random girl. She shouted verbal abuse at me... hehe.

"Because, I know who she likes instead of Me." he stared at me in confusion. "Marly. She likes Marly more than me, and the stupid fuck loves it."

"Oooooh.... you said a bad word..." my glare was enough to make him shut up. "Sorry... where is marly anyway?"

"Are you completely stupid? He's obviously with her." I spat. The thought of them two together was disgusting...

* * *

_Fourth lesson: science. _

I sat in my seat glaring at him. Marluxia just sat drawing circles across his notebook and looking up at Mrs. Hazel occasionally. He is the only person in this fucking classroom who has a spare seat next to him, _and who will take up that seat? _LARXENE OBVIOUSLY!

"There's Larxene..." Demyx whispered, pointing towards the door.

"Lovely." I answered. I began to draw a Marluxia and Larxene stick-death across my homework, whilst, obviously, glaring at him. We were doing about plants and shit, and it is really boring. I _hate_ Mrs. Hazel's guts and I hope she dies a horrible death; hopefully, it will be similar to the one I drew on the back of my science book.

I only heard parts of their conversation, which involved the words: _house, flowers, eyes, hair_ and _art._ For some strange reason, I feel like fisting Marluxia in the face. But... not his nose. His mouth. So he can't talk to her anymore... you can't talk without teeth, right? So that's why babies can't talk, right? And that's why old people need those fake ones? Eh... who knows...

The bell rang and I got up from my stool. Demyx eyed me suspiciously as I watched Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia asked Larxene something... then Larxene got up from her stool. _What did he ask her...? I need to know what he asked her!_

I rolled my sleeves up and stuffed my pencils into my black messenger bag. I looked up, and, the scene before me was heart-crushing. Marluxia, his arm slightly extended and his hand just touching hers. She was smiling sweetly and her cheeks were just blushing.

"He's asked her out on a date..." I growled, throwing my bag at Demyx and advancing towards the pink-haired back stabber.

"Oh dear..." Demyx whispered, clutching my bag in his hands as in flew towards his face.

Larxene stared at me, and muttered something to Marluxia before I got across the room to him. He turned, going talk, but before bullshit could spill out of his mouth, I threw my fist into it.

I think I felt a crack as my knuckles collided into the right side of his jaw. Marluxia dropped instantly, and was bleeding from his mouth and lips.

"Serves you right. Backstabber." I smirked. I looked up at Larxene, who was a picture of pure fury and aggression. "Oh shit..." I mumbled, staggering away from her.

She jumped, screaming abuse at me as her fists pummelled repeatedly into my face. I felt the warm trickle of blood run down my cheek as – somehow – people had managed to remove that mad whore from on top of me. I felt dizzy... I could hear the voices of various people fade out gradually.

And soon enough, I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marluxia Pov: **

I tapped the door lightly, looking up at the vast house before me. Even though I've checked a million times, I _will_ check again... yes this is the right address. But, no-one seems to be answering. I looked around the neighbourhood, this place was pretty fancy. All the houses were big, and the cars outside them seemed bigg_er. _I looked at the crumpled piece of paper; my handwriting is all rushed and I can't really make out the number fully, but I'm presuming it says 12... I sighed, pulling my phone from my jeans pocket and scrolling down to the address book to Larxene's number.

I pressed the _'phone contact'_ button.

About three rings passed and her sweet voice rang through my ear-drums.

"Hello? Marly?" she answered. I smiled. Her voice always did that to me; it makes me smile and feel happy.

"Hey Larxene...um...what number is your house again?" I asked. I heard her laugh on the other end of the line.

"Number 12 of course, are you lost?"

"Well... I'm stood outside of your door and you aren't answering." I chuckled.

"Oh shizz..." she mumbled. "Sorry, I had my music on. I'll be down in a sec." She hung up the phone.

I heard a few clicks and bangs in the house, and suddenly, she just _appeared_ in front of me. I gazed at her, totally mesmerised by how beautiful she looked in black. _All _black, like, everything she wore was black. Except her shoelaces, which were yellow.

"hey." She smiled, brushing one of her antenna-like strands of hair back. I smiled back, taking one hand from behind my back to reveal a thornless rose.

"Hello..." I smiled. "This is for you... "She gasped, taking the flower from my hand and smelling it.

"Oooooh Marly, its gorgeous!" she grinned. "I _love_ roses!" smiling, she put the rose in the top pocket of her black jacket.

"You suit it..." I smiled. "It really stands out against your black clothes." She nodded, grinning, whilst staring at the flower.

"Well..." I smiled. "I think I vaguely recall promising you a drink?"

* * *

**Larxene Pov: **

Today was so beautiful; the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We both walked down a small street in the old part of town, chatting about random stuff. Marluxia suddenly stopped, signalling me to go into a small bar called _Port Royal. _I looked up at him, confused as to why this bar was the one we were to go in, and not any of the other ones. Surely there's a nicer-looking one than this?

"I know the guy that works here." He winked. I smiled, and walked through the door he held open for me.

Inside the bar was striking.

The walls were green, as was the bar area and carpet, and everything else was black. On the back wall was a big gold Ace symbol, like the one you get on cards. A few people were gathered around the bar area, whilst a few others were at the pool table and slot machine.

"Wow..." I gasped. "It's lovely in here..." Marluxia looked at me, slightly shocked.

"You like it in here? I didn't think you would..." he grinned. I smiled back, following him to the bar.

* * *

The man serving us smiled; he had blonde hair, a goatee, and many piercings on one ear...

"Why 'ello there!" he grinned, shining a glass. "Long time no see!" the man had a strong cockney accent. I couldn't understand a bloody word he was saying.

"I know." Marluxia grinned. "This is my friend, Larxene, by the way." I smiled, raising one hand to wave at him. He grinned back.

"Lovely to meet you Larxene." He nodded. "My name beith Luxord." He laughed, holding out his hand to shake mine. I smiled, lightly shaking it.

"Nice." I smiled. For some reason, he seems pervy to me... a little false.

"Why don't you go and sit down, I'll get you a drink." He smiled, winking.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll have a Vodka and lemonade. I began to walk towards a table in the corner of the room.

* * *

I stumbled slightly, grabbing onto Marluxia's arm for balance. I giggled in my drunken state and continued in my attempt to walk.

"I shouldn't be this drunk..." I slurred, giggling. Marluxia raised an eyebrow; he wasn't as drunk as me, but still had alcohol in his bloodstream.

"but you're so pweddy when you're drunk Larxy..." he grinned, picking me up and carrying me the rest of the way to my house, then upstairs, then into my bedroom. "Just so I know you're ok." He grinned. I smiled back, not letting go of his neck, although I was fully on my bed.

* * *

**A/n: **dun dun duuuuuun! uh-oh........ okay, sorry it took me so long to update ^^ I will be faster next time.  
I'm thinking of doing a one-shot too.... one in demyx's pov. so look out for it in the near future! ^^

~Emzy xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Marluxia Pov: **

I lay, looking at the ceiling above me, thinking over and over things that would not make sense to most people. For some reason, my thoughts were very intricate this morning, very intricate indeed.

"Marly..." Larxene patted my stomach. I looked down and into her blue eyes, lit up by the sunlight that slid in through the blinds in her room. She smiled back, her soft fingers running circles up my torso. "We need to get dressed hun..." she grinned. "We have school."

"Damn..." I sighed, rubbing my face and the dried up saliva that made a mask over my chin. "What's the time?" by the time my hand had slid past the roughage and stubble of my face, Larxene was up on her feet with clothes on. My eyes widened in surprise. She was fast...

"Um... 8:30." She smiled, dragging a brush through her ruffled-up blonde hair. I jumped from her bed, scanning the room for my clothes. I went to look up to ask, when I got a mouth-full of Denim. I took my jeans from my face and put them on, smirking.

"Still have that same aggressive edge, I see." My voice came muffled from my shirt as I slid it on. I heard her giggle.

"You're not gonna change me in just one week, marly." She smiled. "It's gonna take you longer than that."

"Well..." I grinned. "How long will you give me?" I looked at Larxene; her peach cheeks were slowly turning crimson.

"Forever?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Deal."

* * *

**Larxene Pov: **

I looked around at all the shocked faces in the school yard. Smiling to myself, I stepped out of the car door, which was held open by a smiling marluxia. We both walked, hand-in-hand, to the front office.

"Hello." I smiled to the receptionist. "Can I have a timetable, please?"

"Of course." The old woman replied with a bitter tone. "Name?"

"Larxene." I answered coldly. _What a whore. _

"Second name!" she snapped, shaking her head.

I raised an eyebrow. "How many people in this school are called Larxene? Hmm?" I heard marluxia sigh.

"How would _you _know!? You have been here a week!"

"I just do. Now gimme a freakin' timetable."

"Manners would be nice."

"You know what else would be nice? Huh? You wanna know what else would be so nice? _MY FOOT, GOING STRIAGHT UP YOUR A-"_ my rant was muted out by Marluxia's hand. I looked up at his smiling face; he was so calm and together.

"Her name is Larxene Vendetta." He said smoothly. The old woman nodded, and handed him a sheet. I glared at her, whilst being pulled away by Marly.

* * *

**Science, 1 Month later.**

I looked at my work, resisting the urge to turn and face axel. He was sat beside me; due to the new seating plan Mrs. Hazel placed us in. I sighed, scribbling more doodles across my work. Me and axel are talking and stuff, because we got all that stupid stuff about the fight out of the way a few weeks ago, and we're all cool now. It's just... I don't feel too good...

I looked at the clock; it was only 9:15. My stomach was aching, and I felt slightly dizzy. I could feel axels eyes on me, so I kept my head down.

"Larxene..." he whispered in my ear. "You really don't look good... are you feeling okay?" I looked up, my eyes filled with tears.

"No..." I whispered. "I feel dizzy...I think I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish the sentence, as my eyes were gradually closing. I felt my head hit the floor as I fell from the black lab stool, groaning in pain, I made an attempt at lifting my head, and failed.

"Larxene..." I heard Marly's voice getting fainter. "It's ok darling, just breathe, everything's going to be okay..." I eventually lost grasp of consciousness, and drifted into a painful sleep.

* * *

I got woken by sirens, and alot of voices. I opened my eyes, and there sat my marly, with a tight grasp on my hand. I managed to smile, and he smiled back, although he seemed in pain and sick with worry, he still smiled. I looked around; we were in an ambulance. _Why am I in here? _A sharp slice of pain answered my question. I winced, grabbing my stomach.

"She's awake." I heard a voice call from behind me, as I was on my side. Without delay, a tall, long blonde haired man was at my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. _What a stupid fucking question. _I looked at him, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"....is that a trick question?" I snapped.

"Don't play games with me." he snapped back. I felt my fist tighten.

"I should warn you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood right now." I growled at him. He raised his eyebrows, his arms folding tightly across his chest.

"Where is the pain?" he asked.

"Stomach."

"Is it deep?"

"Sorta."

"_Will you just tell us what the hell is wrong with her!?" _Marluxia snapped. He scared me slightly, as this was the first time I had heard him get angry at someone.

"the worst case scenario is... that she has a tumour on her stomach." I froze, my grasp tightening on Marluxia's hand. I could feel my eyes filling with fresh tears as the news slowly, and very painfully, sank in. "but the chances of that happening are probably only 15%, whereas there is a higher possibility of you having an infected stomach ulcer."

"what will happen then?" I asked, my voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"If it's a tumour, we will attempt to surgically remove it. If it is an infected ulcer, which I am hoping it is, we will keep you in the hospital for observations to find out what type of ulcer it is and give you antibiotics to ease, and hopefully cure the pain."

"It's okay..." Marluxia whispered to me. "I'll look after you... I love you too much to let this get in the way."

"I love you too marly..." I whispered back, hugging him. "I always have... and I always will."

* * *

**a.n: **I totally appreciate the story faves, the pms and stuff... but I would love more reveiws too =) instead of reveiwing through pms, why not just do a normal reveiw? =)

emzy xxx


End file.
